Places of the Heart
by Karania Avalon
Summary: Amy, a tiny infant was orphaned by Voldemort when she was barely a week old. She'll never know her real parents, and why the heck didn't Voldemort kill her when he killed her parents? Does he have some sort of plan that involves her later on, or did he


**Places of the Heart**

Chapter 1 

"A Family Apart"

In the small English countryside of Great Britain, a family, who didn't have much money but were still considered to have just as much as anyone else due to their new infant daughter, Amy, lived in peace as the parents of this child watched over her as she slept. Amy at this point was still only a tiny baby, still only about a week old and was still classified as a "newborn".

Amy's mother at the moment was holding Amy in her arms as she rocked her while she tried to get Amy to stop crying since she had begun crying when she had first woken up. "Hush little baby, don't you cry, mommy's gonna buy you a mockingbird, if that mockingbird won't sing momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring, if that diamond ring turns brass you'll still be my baby nonetheless." By the time she had finished her song, Amy had fallen back asleep and her mother rocked her and hugged her gently before she stood up and carried Amy back over to her cradle and put her back to bed and carefully tucked her in. Amy's mother sighed and blew her tiny daughter a kiss, "Sleep well, sweetheart…. You're the best baby a mother could ask for…."

Amy sighed in her sleep at that and smiled even though she didn't understand what had just been said.

Amy's father now entered the nursery and said, "I've heard voices and loud footsteps in the forest near our house, I hope nothing out of the ordinary is about to happen…."

"Same here…. Amy doesn't deserve to have anything happen to her, she's so young and so innocent…. Who would want to hurt such a sweet child as that?" Amy's mother replied.

While they were speaking, they didn't hear the sounds coming from downstairs that meant that the lock on their front door was being unlocked by magic and that Death Eaters had stepped into their home looking for Amy's parents since they had been adamant about the Dark Arts being the wrong course of action for anyone to follow. However, Amy's mother and father were so caught up in watching their new baby daughter, that these sounds went unnoticed. It wasn't until a Death Eater knocked over a lamp downstairs that they became aware that anything out of the ordinary was happening.

Amy's father's eyes went wide, "Oh no…. Intruders…. You stay here, dear, I'll go see what I can do to stop them. Protect Amy, I'll do what I can to keep them from reaching you, but if I get killed in the attempt then the rest will be up to you."

Amy's mother nodded and pulled out her wand and held it at the ready. Amy's father now hugged his wife and blew his child a quick kiss before he pulled out his own wand and headed downstairs to stop the intruders from coming any further into his home. He cautiously walked downstairs, looking for those who might try to harm his family, but he didn't see them until he rounded the corner of the staircase, and by that time it was too late since they had all seen him.

Voldemort glowered at him before he raised his wand and yelled, "Crucio!"

Amy's father cried out in pain as many sharp knifes seemed to tear at his body. While he was still screaming in agonizing pain, Voldemort raised his wand again and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light erupted from the tip of his wand and rushed at Amy's father, who at this moment was unable to move or for that matter, run for his life; so when the spell hit him, it promptly killed him without much of a fight.

"One down, one to go. Come on everyone, the mother is next." Voldemort said.

"But my Lord, what will you do about their small child?" A Death Eater inquired.

"We'll see what happens when we get up to the nursery." Voldemort snarled at him, which made the Death Eater nod and start muttering his apologizes for doubting him until Voldemort waved his hand and said, "Enough, that'll do, just don't question me in the future."

They continued up the stairs towards the nursery and they continued walking until they were a few feet from the nursery door, in which case Voldemort paused and looked back over his shoulder and said, "Wait here, I'll face the mother alone."

The Death Eaters nodded and stayed where they were as Voldemort walked towards the nursery door and entered it, and when he did so, the mother panicked when she saw him entering the room. Amy's mother began to run towards her daughter's cradle, but was stopped abruptly when Voldemort stepped into her path.

"Let me at my baby! She's mine not yours!" Amy's mother cried.

Voldemort looked at her looking annoyed since he had decided by this time that he wasn't going to hurt the tiny infant. He raised his wand and pointed it at her mother and yelled, "Impedimenta!" The spell hit Amy's mother and blasted her backwards until she fell to the floor landing with a hard thud.

The mother seemed dazed from the effects of the spell and couldn't move for several minutes there afterward, during which, Voldemort raised his wand again and this time pointed it at Amy and muttered the incantation to a powerful shield charm, which he then formed a protective bubble around her to shield her from the things that he was about to do to her mother.

The mother saw him do something to her baby and she jumped to her feet and ran towards her baby, once again being blocked from doing so by Voldemort. "Don't hurt my baby!" The mother cried while she tried everything earthly possible to get past Voldemort so that she could cradle her baby in her arms.

"Relax wench! It didn't hurt her!" Voldemort snarled.

Amy's mother looked and sure enough, Amy hadn't been harmed and was still sleeping away like she had been before anything had started happening. Voldemort let her see that her child was fine before he raised his wand again and pointed it at her. "Your child will grow up an orphan, she'll find a new family and that doesn't include you! In fact she won't ever remember you! To her it will be like you never existed, so goodbye!" Voldemort continued to point his wand at Amy's mother until he yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

Amy's mother's eyes went as wide as saucers as the rush of green light rushed towards her and she knew there was no escaping it. When the light hit her, Amy's mother crumpled to the ground and she knew no more.

Once Amy's mother was clearly dead, Voldemort walked back over to Amy and pointed his wand at her and cast a spell on her that would make a certain person want to adopt her when he saw her, then he fashioned a letter addressed to the Ministry of Magic with an account that he had written impersonating Amy's father, even though he was already dead, and sent it along with one of the family owls, before he left the nursery to rejoin his followers.

When the group of Death Eaters saw Voldemort emerge from the nursery, they bowed their heads in such a way that signified all the respect they held towards him. Voldemort saw this and gruffly nodded his head at them in response, "That'll do!" The Death Eaters nodded and quickly regained their composure so that they wouldn't be punished. "Now we must get out of here in a hurry, the Ministry of Magic should be arriving any time now, since the owl I sent them should have reached them by now and they should be coming to investigate. Away we go! I trust you all know the place."

The Death Eaters nodded and together they all apparated away to their set meeting place. A moment after they had disapparated, there were more loud pops as many Ministry of Magic witches and wizards were appearing. Once they arrived on the scene, they quickly sized up the situation when they saw that Amy's father was dead.

"We arrived too late…. He was able to send us a message before he died, may God have mercy on his soul." Cornelius Fudge murmured.

The others bowed their heads in a way to show respect for the dead, which was only broken when they heard a wailing coming from the nursery upstairs.

"Their baby is still alive? Come on, let's go get the poor thing and also see if her mother survived, though I have a bad feeling that she was killed too…." Cornelius stated starting out surprised and slowly becoming more depressed as the severity of the situation began to finally sink in to him.

The group of Ministry of Magic witches and wizards walked upstairs and headed towards the nursery and entered it, and upon doing so they gasped because Amy's mother was lying on the floor near Amy's cradle with a look of absolute terror on her face. While they were doing this, Amy was still crying since she was hungry, so a Ministry witch picked up the bottle of milk that was sitting on the table and walked over to the cradle and deactivated the shield charm before she lifted both Amy and her blankets up into her arms, and immediately after doing so, Amy's crying seemed to cease as she saw the bottle of milk in the witch's hand. The witch rocked Amy for a moment before she gently tilted the bottle so that Amy could get her mouth on it to begin to suck the milk from it. Amy found the right way to extract the milk from the bottle and when she had figured that out, she began to suck on her bottle as she drank her milk. A few minutes later, the bottle was completely empty so the witch tucked the now empty bottle in her pocket before she bundled Amy up a little bit more into her blankets. Amy yawned and then snuggled herself back into her blankets and fell back asleep. Now that Amy was sound asleep again, it was decided that everyone would all go back downstairs and apparate back to the Ministry. Several Ministry witches gathered Amy's baby stuff into a little bag, and one of them slung it over their shoulder before they went back downstairs. When they appeared, Cornelius Fudge gave the signal and together they all apparated back to the Ministry. They appeared in the atrium of the Ministry just as Aiden Lynch was coming back downstairs from talking to Ludo Bagman about quidditch to some degree. Aiden was walking across the atrium when Amy started crying.

Aiden looked around wondering what the noise was and the witch was getting annoyed at Amy's crying so she ran over to Aiden and said, "Here hold this, I'll be right back."

"What? What is this bundle!" Aiden cried taking the bag and the bundle of blankets.

"A newborn infant named Amy. I'll be right back!" The witch ran off.

"What? Now wait just a dadgum minute! I don't know the first thing about babies and I have quidditch practice in fifteen minutes." Aiden called after her.

The witch paused for a moment and then yelled, "Take her with ya and bring her back tomorrow, she might grow on ya. I have to run, I have to be in a meeting." The witch scurried off leaving Aiden to his own thoughts.

Amy was still crying so Aiden started to rock her as he thought, "If only they could see famous Aiden Lynch now…."

Amy stopped crying and seemed to grin at him and Aiden couldn't help but think she's cute. Amy yawned and snuggled up against him and fell back asleep.

"Oh great…. This baby thinks I'm going to adopt her…. Well we'll just see about that!" Aiden said as he apparated away to the practice field still holding the baby.

Aiden's teammates were milling around waiting for him to show up, and when he did show up, they gathered around him and said, "About time you got here! It took ya long enough!"

Amy seemed to squeak a little in her sleep and they looked at Aiden quizzically and the bundle of pink blankets he was holding. "Aiden, what is that in your arms?" They asked him.

"This little bundle?" Aiden asked playing stupid.

"Yes, you idiot! What is it!" They exclaimed.

"A baby. The Ministry thrust her into my arms, they said her name was Amy. I think she's kinda cute actually." Aiden said looking at the baby.

"What did they want you to do with the baby?" His teammates asked.

"Yeah! What do they want you to do with it?" Abigail asked.

"They told me to take care of her and bring her back tomorrow and I don't know how to take care of a baby." Aiden said as he was starting to get attached to the baby.

"Alright, here's what you do." Sarah Mullet said. "For starters you're holding her wrong, rest her head in the crook of your arm so it will support her neck. Babies have very tender necks and need you need to support their heads because their bones are not yet strong enough to support their head."

Aiden did as he was told and Amy snuggled up against him. "Aw….. How cute, what a darling baby." Amy sighed and snuggled up closer to him.

Just then Aiden's wife came over and looked surprised when she saw that he had a kid in her arms, so Aiden pulled her aside to explain the whole thing, and his wife nodded and took the kid from him and instantly fell in love with the tiny infant as she began to cradle her as she rocked her.

"What's her name?" Aiden's wife Carolyn asked.

"Her name is Amy and I don't know what happened to her parents, but the Ministry is in an uproar about it, which makes me think that they were murdered but I don't know for sure. We'll know for sure tomorrow when we take her back to the Ministry like we were told to do." Aiden said with a sigh. "I don't have time for this! I have a match to practice for!"

"You said you might want a kid one day, if she's an orphan we might be able to adopt her, she knows you." Carolyn said.

"I'll think about it, but I gotta go practice." Aiden told his wife as he kissed her on the cheek before heading off to go practice.

Several hours later, a weary Aiden came back to where his wife stood with the baby. "Oh great…. Here we go again….. Though I would kinda like to keep that baby, she's cute." Aiden thought as he walked over to his wife.

"Did you decide about the baby?" Aiden's wife asked a very weary Aiden.

Aiden shot her a look that said. "I'm beat, I'm worn out, and I'm grumpy, another time if you don't mind."

His wife chuckled and together they apparated home. When they arrived home, Aiden's wife handed the baby to Aiden and went to get her a bottle of milk. Aiden took the baby, not knowing what else to do, and sat down lest he drop her. Amy woke up and looked at Aiden and started crying, which brought Aiden back to reality when he had a screaming baby in his lap. Aiden rocked the baby while he sang to it, but that didn't seem to work. Aiden looked at the baby in the eyes and "And I hope you didn't do what I think you did….."

Amy cried again and Aiden knew by now he had a diaper to change. He opened the diaper bag his wife had set down near him and pulled out a fresh one and went about changing it, and a few minutes later, Amy stopped crying and looked at him and smiled cutely at him.

"Now that's a good girl….." Aiden said rocking her. "I think I actually like this kid…." Aiden thought as he continued to rock her.

Just then, his wife returned with a warm bottle of milk and took the baby from him and gave the baby her bottle. "That's a good girl…." His wife said as she rocked the baby as she held the baby so that Amy could drink her milk. As soon as wife was done feeding the baby, the baby yawned and drifted off to sleep and together they took the baby up to their room and Aiden conjured a crib with his wand, then his wife settled the baby into the crib and tucked her in with her blankets. Then Aiden and his wife got into their own bed and went to sleep.


End file.
